


The Dragon Jewel

by RandomShapeshiftingDragon



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShapeshiftingDragon/pseuds/RandomShapeshiftingDragon
Summary: Hiccup: When Toothless gets struck down by lightning in a storm and Hiccup meets a girl who looks familiar to a friend back home.Astrid: Astrid's adopted sister acts weirder and weirder every day the mysterious girl that Hiccup brought back to Dragon's Edge. It's like she knows the girl. But from where?Elva: Elva can only hope that Disa forgot Viggo and The Gang won't trigger the antidote. If they do... Well, trouble and chaos could only start to describe it.Disa: Disa knows her sister is avoiding the question every time she visits. But why? If only someone else could give her the answer...Viggo & Ryker: Their younger sisters who were twins were taken by dragons, the hunters' sworn enemy. Both remember the Night Fury that took the girls. While Viggo still actively has hope they are alive, Ryker outwardly scoffs that they couldn't survive. Both secretly hope the sister they liked more has survived.
Relationships: Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The narrator says hi: 2nd Person with narrator

**THE STUFF IN STRIKETHROUGH IS OUTDATED; READ IT IF YOU WANT**

Hello there! I am the narrator. You are going to hear some 2nd person POVs from my point of view. I am the POV when I tell the story and mention you a lot. Also, I tend to show up more for romantic scenes since they need more... Hmm... Let's just say _elements_. Also, also, if I'm not the POV I'll probably show up in the endnotes. So that's that and I guess ~~now I have to tell you who is the someone else that owns Eira and Robert Frigard.~~

~~Ok! So imaginativemind29 owns those characters and they show up in[My Little Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386888/chapters/48352405%20), one of imaginativemind29's works. The words My Little Flower in the previous sentence are a hyperlink. :) May the show _**BEGIN!**_~~

**IMPORTANT EDIT LOOK HERE IMPORTANT:**

~~~~This is not clickbait; keep reading

HALT! Ok, so whatever you just read was totally outdated. In an effort to retain the original purpose of this chapter while simultaneously conserving the original contents of this chapter, I didn’t delete the other half. I’ve decided to make some changes to the plot of this book and the series overall, so it's nothing like MLF (My Little Flower) anymore AND the Frigards will not show up. That being said, the story will be going on its own tangent. Thanks for reading this chapter, now let the actual show  **_begin._ **


	2. Flashback- 3rd person Disa's POV

Disa looked at the sky, eyelids drooping. The sun had set a while ago and now the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. Sleepily, Disa walked to the nest she shared with Phantom, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

_"DISA! GET OFF THE BOAT" yelled someone. The boat was sinking. Two tall men, her brothers, and a girl who looked like her but with purple eyes, her sister, were only ones left on the boat. Suddenly, a large black dragon came out of nowhere and picked her up. Disa looked back to see her sister running to the edge of the boat._

_"Disa! Don't move AT ALL" yelled the shorter of the tall men, Viggo seemed to be his name. The other one was watching her sister. Her sister ran to the edge of the boat and jumped, shapeshifting into a Nadder using the Dragon Jewel, which she had inherited as the oldest female in their family. Her DragonSpeak, the ability to talk to dragons, had kicked in a week ago but she had only told Disa. Disa still hadn't got her DragonSpeak. The Nadder shot spines at the black dragon who instead of stopping, just sped up. The boost of speed sent a wind and a large branch into Disa's face. The last thing she saw before passing out was a blur of black, brown, white, and blue._

Disa woke up with a jolt. It was the same memory dream every time, but more details at points. Disa looked at Phantom. Phantom was the black dragon, a female Night Fury. Disa's DragonSpeak had kicked in when Disa was 13, 8 years after her sister's had and 5 years ago. Disa was now 18. Suddenly a blur of black and red started to spiral towards the island. A person, A PERSON!, with brown hair and green eyes crashed into the island with a male Night Fury. The dragon was already out but the person looked up at Disa, blinked twice, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like her sister's name, and passed out.

While Phantom pulled the person and dragon to their nest, Disa started pacing. Who was this person? Could they help her find out what her memory dreams were? Did they know her sister? If they knew her sister, how did they know her sister? How did they get here? What did they want from? Of course, things would be easier if her sister was here, but if her sister was here she wouldn't be able to do anything fun. Hopefully, this person would wake up before her sister showed up. Hopefully...


	3. The Secret of the Fury- 3rd person Elva's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elva goes to the Isle of Night. Hiccup nerds out over Phantom. Disa freaks because her plan failed. And the twins destroy a paradise.

It was raining heavily outside and lightning had already caused a few fires at Dragon's Edge. Elva was worried because Astrid was worried. Astrid had been pacing as soon as the storm started because Hiccup had been gone. He usually wasn't this long. Elva grabbed Astrid's hand and dragged her sister to the clubhouse. Something had to be done.

"Ok gang. We're going to go out there and look for Hiccup. DO NOT SPLIT UP. I repeat. DO NOT SPLIT UP." Elva said to the gang at the clubhouse.

"Why are we going to look for the talking fishbone? He has a Night Fury and can fly with yak hides, he'll be fine!" Snotlout declared, earning him a glare from Astrid.

"Oh so now a Night Fury can take on a fleet of dragon hunter ship equipped with dragon proof chains?" said Astrid. "Let's say he could take down that fleet. What about Dagur's whole armada? We should listen to Elva and go after Hiccup."

"You're only saying that because Elva is your sister and could easily take down anyone in a battle-ready form, even if it does take a lot of energy up." huffed Snotlout.

"Fishlegs, Ruff and I think that we should go to find Hiccup because of that huge storm. Tuff wants to go after Hiccup because Chicken hitched a ride with Hiccup," said Heather.

"How are we going to get through this storm? Look at how much rain and lightning there is. We can't save Hiccup if we're crashed on an abandoned island." reasoned Fishlegs.

####  **The morning after the storm**

"Ready gang?" asked Elva. Even though she could shapeshift into several kinds of dragons, she preferred not to because it took too much energy. So, today she was riding Moonchaser, her light fury. Like Toothless, Moonchaser was the last of her kind. Then Elva thought back to Disa and Phantom. I guess Moonchaser is the only one who's one of kind... flashed through her mind. Then, Astrid took off. Elva and the others followed.

"We should split up," said Astrid, voicing Elva's thoughts.

"Ok. Go out on your own unless you have a two-headed dragon with another rider. Send a flare if you see Hiccup there," said Elva.

"OK." chorused the gang, and they split up. Elva stalled to make sure she wasn't being followed, then began the flight to the real Isle of Night, the home of the last female Night Fury.

Elva and Moonchaser touched down at the Isle of Night and Elva shifted into a Nadder. Tracker dragons could easily find people, even those that hid. Elva smelled Disa, Phantom, and two familiar scents that shouldn't be here. The scents of Hiccup and Toothless. Then Moon's eyes slit. She smelled it too. Elva shifted back to a human and gestured for Moon to show her where the scent trail laid. They went up the rocky cliffs, over the wooden bridge to Phantom's sea stack and along a spiraling rock path. The same path which lead to Phantom's nest. Elva reached the top of the cliff. There were only 2 figures in the nest. But they weren't Phantom and Disa

####  **An hour later**

Elva had found Hiccup and Toothless. She got Moon to send out a flare for the others. "Creak". Someone had walked across the bridge. Disa was back from hunting. Then Hiccup yawned. Elva facepalmed because the timings of these events was pretty inconvenient for her.

“Elva?” asked Hiccup hoarsely.

“Yeeees, Hiccup” responded Elva.

“Oh good, it’s just you… Where am I?”

Elva glanced behind her then lowered her voice. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes.” Hiccup said in an equally quiet tone.

“Well then. Welcome to the Isle of Night!” Elva extended her arms and spun around. “The home of the last female Night Fury and my younger twin.”

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Wait I think you made a mistake. You have a TWIN and Toothless ISN'T the last Night Fury"

"Elva? You're here early... And you told him. Everything?" This came from behind them.

“Oh. Hi Disa. We need to talk.” 

“About what? And how do you know this person? And why are more dragon flying people coming over here?”

“We need to talk about how you were going to use Hiccup and if he was out the whole time he was here. Hiccup is one of the Vikings from Berk who helped me, and one of his friends, Astrid Hofferson, and her family adopted me when I left you and Phantom here.”

“Oh”

Elva raised her eyebrows. “That's it? Oh. I'm assuming you were going to use Hiccup to get some answers and then flirt with him”

Disa blushed. “Um, yes.”

Elva shook her head and turned around. The Dragon Riders were here.

_**A/N: Hiiiiiiiii! I now post on Wattpad as "TheDragonShifter". I'm gonna start leaving author's notes behind and the villains may have secret interviews with the narrator here. Next chapter Viggo gets interview/interrogated by the narrator and the twins.** _


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets, Memories, and Secret Memories - Astrid's POV

Astrid didn't wait for Elva to finish giving orders to everyone else and let Stormfly take off in the direction of Dragon Island. If Hiccup was doing a census of dragons then Dragon Island would have been a good starting point. Suddenly the sky lit up with waves of pink. It was Moonchaser's distress signal, and was a lot like Toothless'. The signal was coming from an unknown island surrounded by fog, so Astrid and Stormfly flew straight towards the signal's center instead of navigating by instinct.

They passed over Eel Island, which made Astrid suspicious. Nobody went in the direction of Eel Island unless the situation was dire or they were trying to hide something. Elva was definitely hiding something. A few minutes passed and Astrid caught up with the gang. The fog had cleared, and in sight was a large island that looked like real paradise. They began to hear things like “Welcome Isle of Night”, “Female Night Fury”, and “twin”. 

####  **On the island**

Astrid and the gang landed on the island to see Elva talking to a girl who was exactly the same as Elva but had blue eyes. Elva turned around and looked at them. Then, she walked away from where she was revealing a nest. Inside the nest was Toothless and Hiccup. In front of them Elva was glaring at a girl who looked just like her, but with sapphire blue eyes. 

“Uh, hey Elva…” Astrid said.

“Yes, Astrid?” Elva replied.

“Uh, who's that girl, your evil twin?”

“Well, she's my twin, but isn't evil.”

“Let's get her to Dragons Edge.”

“Yeah, let's do that.”

####  **Back at Dragons Edge**

“Don't mention Viggo. Or Ryker. No matter what.” said Elva slamming her hands on the table. Her amethyst eyes glinted with anger and hidden behind that anger, fear. 

“Why shouldn’t we?” replied Astrid. Elva shot her a glare that could kill, meaning _just don't question what I say._ Astrid sighed.

Suddenly a scream echoed from outside the clubhouse. The riders rushed outside to see Disa clutching her head and kneeling on the ground. She seemed to be physically unharmed, but a quick glance at Elva confirmed that this was what mentioning Viggo or Ryker would have done.

Almost immediately, Elva pulled out a sword and stepped back. Astrid whipped her head around to see Disa glowing an unnerving shade of blue. Water rose up from behind her forming the shape of a siren, something Astrid thought was a sailor’s tale. Streaks of glowing sapphire/aquamarine appeared in Disa’s hair giving her an unearthly appearance. Although Disa seemed quite powerful, it seemed that she was getting tired.

Purple magic exploded behind Astrid as an electric blue fireball knocked Disa out. Elva doubled over and began coughing out blood. Disa seemed to have lost a good amount of energy before she collapsed and sustained a head injury from her head hitting the wooden walkway. It didn’t seem like Elva was going to stop coughing anytime soon.

“Fishlegs, do you have any herbs that may help with blood loss?” Astrid inquired.

“Yes, but only a few rare ones,” Fishlegs responded. With a glare from Astrid, Fishlegs hurried away to get healing herbs. A few minutes passed and Fishlegs still hadn’t returned. A beam of green light hurtled down towards Elva, and a similar looking yellow beam hurtled down near Disa. The green beam exploded revealing a man in green robes. Simultaneously, the yellow beam evaporated leaving behind a woman in bright yellow clothing. Tendril of green and yellow light surrounds Elva and Disa healing them instantaneously. Then the woman and man turned into beams of yellow and green light, with Elva and Disa becoming smaller beams of purple and blue light. Suddenly, the beams were gone, disappearing nearly as fast as they’d come.

Fishlegs arrived at the scene a few seconds later. “Did I miss something?” He said. Astrid nearly fell over laughing.

“You missed nearly everything.” she replied after gaining control over her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:1- Ever have the feeling where you have a plan and it fails. Yeah, same. So this is no longer going to have any relation to My Little Flower, so yeah. It’s going on it’s own tangent.  
> 2- Oh the irony! It’s hilarious how Fishlegs just shows up after the kidnapping.  
> 3- Any lingering questions about the lights and the people will be erased in Chapter 5: [Censored: Spoiler], Elva’s POV. If you’re wondering there isn’t really a specific POV order except Astrid and Hiccup show up far less as they are much harder to write and not main characters.  
> 4- THANKS FOR HELPING WITH THE GRAMMAR, FRIENDO (yep one of my friends helped)  
> 5- I'm going to start posting on the HTTYD fanon wiki  
> 6- Sorry for the eternal wait


End file.
